Fireflies
by mamorel
Summary: A Four Brothers Fanfiction that centers around Jack's past and how Bobby helps him overcome it. NOT SLASH. Warnings for rape, child abuse, neglect and some really awkward Bobby moments. I do not own Four Brothers or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat alone in the basement he was forced to call a bedroom. This was his fifth foster home so far, and probably the worst. His mother had left him in a department store when he was five. It still brought tears to his eyes to think about how little you had to care about your child when you just left him to fend for himself in an inner city department store. The only thing he could remember of that day was walking around calling out for her over and over again and the tears in the cashier's eyes when she realized that he had been abandoned. The first foster home he had been sent to had been pretty nice, but they were in the process of adopting their own child and had little time for him. John and Lily had reminded him constantly that this was only temporary and if he even tried to set foot in the nursery he was shooed out and ignored for hours until he had learned his lesson. It was then when it first crossed his mind that maybe, he just wasn't worthy of anyone's love. He had stayed there for two years until the adoption had been complete. He had been happy to go. He hadn't known that things in his life would only continue to get worse.

He had moved into his second foster home; the parents had been drug addicts. Zach and Miriam were so addicted to coke that they constantly forgot simple everyday tasks like showering and taking him to school. If it wasn't for the fact that they never put the groceries away he would have starved. He learned quickly to horde what food he could find and eat as little as possible in one sitting. He tried to block out the nights when they had gotten so plastered that they found it hilarious to lock him in the closet and let him scream himself hoarse. It was because of them that he was terrified of being alone in the dark. His foster families only humored him with a night light so they wouldn't have to hear him screaming when he woke up from a nightmare. When Zach didn't have the money to pay for the drugs, he sold Jack to the drug dealer for some fun. He was too young to fight them off. The only reason he had been taken out of their care was because he had passed out from hunger in school after they had spent the grocery money on a weekend long high.

Foster home number three had been his first experience in true human cruelty. Here he wasn't just an inconvenience, he wasn't a scapegoat for someone's addiction. He was now someone's punching bag. Jack moved in on his tenth birthday. The family had almost twelve foster kids, most of them cramped three or four to a room. The eldest boys had a field day beating on him. He had tried to fight them off at first and quickly learned that it hurt a lot less when he didn't fight. They would gang up on him four at a time. Two holding him still and two kicking and punching him. If he just stood there they grew bored with him and moved on to some other unlucky kid. He had only stayed there a year when social services determined that the family had too many kids. Jack was the first to go.

His last foster father, Damon had grown accustomed to beating Jack instead of beating his wife, Elizabeth. His foster mother had spent countless hours putting make up on his bruises to hide them from the school authorities. She didn't want to lose her whipping boy. She would work out stories and make him rehearse them well into the middle of the night to make sure that if he was questioned, he knew the appropriate answers. They had kept him well-fed and other than the beatings they had kept their hands to themselves. His foster father had learned quickly that Jack was afraid of the dark and exploited it, threatening to lock him in the cellar if he didn't behave or if he told anyone. He was thirteen when a teacher finally got wise. Damon had thrown a chair at him and he had landed wrong breaking his ankle. He was limping when he came to school and the nurse had demanded to see his foot. She had taken one look at the huge bruise and pushed his pant leg up farther, revealing even more bruises in various stages of healing.

Now he was here. How many fucked up houses were there to stick kids in? Jack knew that no one wanted him. This latest home was the worst. The minute he had set foot in the house the man had looked at him like he was a meal ticket. Jack heard the door at the top of the stairs open and it brought him out of his thoughts. Heavy footfalls that could only belong to Walter brought Jack closer to a nervous breakdown. He kept his eyes on the opposite wall as Walter sat down on the bed with a syringe in hand.

It had hurt the first time one of Walter's customers had raped him. It had been a long time since someone had touched him that way and it had been harder for Jackie to control himself and not fight them. He'd gotten a lucky shot off the last time and busted the guy's nose. His foster father, Walter had been pissed. He'd taken the belt to Jack for over an hour. When his anger still hadn't been assuaged he took to Jack with his fists. Jack's eye was still a deep purplish black color. That had been two days ago. Now he sat on the bed across from his foster father. "Don't worry, Jackie Boy, you'll like this." The man stuck the syringe in Jack's arm and depressed the liquid into the boy's veins. He laughed as the boy's eyes dilated. "How you feeling Jackie Boy?"

Jack didn't feel anything. He had known it would come to this sooner or later. He may be young but wasn't stupid. He was denying Walter his income by fighting with all his customers. Customers didn't pay to fight, they paid to get what they wanted. Jack was confused and tried to stand. His legs fell out from under him. Walter caught him in powerful arms, laughing from his own high, and tossed the boy back on the bed. Jack could only stare at the ceiling as Walter left and a stranger took his place in Jack's line of vision. It was hard to focus on the man's face, Jack knew his identity only because of the bandage on his nose. Jack could feel the man's rough hands ripping at his clothes and Jack let himself pass out. He didn't know what time it was when he woke up. He sat up, his head buzzing from the drugs in his system. His clothes were tossed in a heap on the floor. He knew the drill by now. He'd been here long enough to know that he was supposed to shower and get dressed again. None of the customers wanted sloppy seconds. He stumbled into the bathroom and retched into the toilet. He managed to stand under the water for a while before the room swirled around him. He braced himself on the wall until the world stopped moving and shut the water off. He had barely thrown his jeans back on when Walter came down the stairs, another syringe in hand. "Please..." He couldn't seem to form words, but he knew that if Walter continued to pump drugs into him that he'd die.

"Are you going to be good, Jackie? I need you to be a good little whore. Think you can be good for another customer without this?" Walter knew that soon enough Jack would be begging for a high and when that happened, Jack would willingly take the customers to bed. His profits would double.

Jack opened his mouth and for a moment thought he would vomit again. He closed his mouth and nodded his head instead. He struggled to slip into his shirt and Walter had to help him. Jack felt Walter push him back on the bed and he laid there until the next customer came calling. The small red numbers on the alarm clock indicated that it was nearly midnight when Jack finally came fully around from the affects of the drugs. He tried not to think about what had happened today as he sat up and held his head in his hands. He could feel it already. His body was craving the needle. Jack couldn't live like this. He remembered how desperate Zach and Miriam had been for their next high. He wouldn't live like that. He wouldn't willingly give himself over just to get a fix. He may not have deserved love, but he didn't deserve this either. Jack slipped quietly into the bathroom and grabbed the razor he had been given to shave with. According to Walter it wasn't good for him to have any body hair, it 'offended the customers.' They wanted the real teen dream and Walter provided that. Jack cracked the head of the razor on the sink, breaking the blade from the plastic casing and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He ran it over his wrists. It stung at first, but he had to do this. He pressed harder, each time letting more blood flow from the wounds he was inflicting. He saw Nellie standing in the doorway. When she didn't move to stop him, Jack knew that this was her way of easing his pain. She wasn't strong enough to stand up to Walter, but she was strong enough to watch him die. He managed one last round on his wrists before he passed out, falling into the bathtub and cracking his head on the porcelain.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did they find him?" Evelyn looked through the glass at the small, fragile boy tied down on the hospital bed. The had tried to make a case for them to remove the restraints, but they were a precautionary measure that had to be taken.

"He slit his wrists. He would have died if the woman hadn't freaked out and called 9-1-1. When he tested positive for heroine I knew you were the only one to call. He's had it bad, Evelyn. I don't even know the half of it, but I know that." Anna glanced over the file in her hands once more, but every agency had tried to hide their part in the suffering that had been inflicted on this poor boy. It was no wonder he had tried to kill himself. "He's been sexually assaulted several times within the last 24 hours. I ordered the rape kit while he was still out cold. Poor kid deserves to have a little dignity at least." Anna was thankful to see that look on Evelyn's face. Anna had seen it before with all three of the Mercer boys. Evelyn would take anyone into her home and care for them, but she only got that look when the child was destined to be a Mercer.

"How long has he been in foster care?" Evelyn thought about the detox program she had gone through with Bobby, and shuddered at going through all the cold chills and vomiting again. But this was a child. A poor child that no one in the world had bothered to care for. She would do what she had to so that things were made right. Every child in the world deserved love and stability.

"He was abandoned in a department store when he was five. His mother was arrested and signed over all parental rights to the state. She's been in and out of mental institutions several times since then. She's never had any contact with him. His first foster home was a two year stay. The parents were in the process of adopting their own child and didn't want any foster children after the adoption went through. No records of abuse or mistreatment, but his social worker noted that he was extremely quiet and seemed disconnected from people. Second foster home lasted for three years. He passed out at school one day and when the principal smelled pot on the father, they went to the police. He was found locked in the closet when the police raided the house. His file says he's got a wicked fear of the dark; not hard to see why. Police had suspected some sexual abuse, but nothing was ever proven. Third home only lasted a year. It was a bad overcrowding situation. So many kids to one home, not enough supervision. The parents tried to say he started a lot of fights with other kids, the kids said the bullies mostly just liked to pick on him."

"It sickens me that these poor kids slip through the cracks so often." Evelyn shook her head an turned from the sad creature before her. She had worked with Anna for so many years now that she had lost count of the children that had been mistreated. All of Evelyn's kids found good permanent homes. She saw to that personally; all but her three sons. They had found their permanent home with her. This one would as well. With all the problems he had, no parent would take him, especially not being this old.

"It's not a crack, Evelyn. The Grand Canyon is smaller than the holes these kids slip through. It's only because of saints like you that I even want this job. He moved into his last foster home when he was eleven. The father used to beat the mother and when they got Jack..." Anna hated this part. She hated thinking about how few good people there were in the world.

"He beat Jack."

Anna nodded her head. "Mother helped hide it, used to put makeup on him. Went on until he turned 15 and the father broke his ankle. A school nurse turned the abuse in. He's only been at his current residence for three months. Too long if you ask me." She could see the tears brimming in Evelyn's eyes but she had to continue. Evelyn would take him regardless of whatever else Anna told her, but Anna wanted her to be as informed as possible. "The mother confessed that the father pimped him out to customers looking for a boy his age. He kept him down in the basement. She said that when Jack fought, the father would beat him. Jack broke one customer's nose and the father decided enough was enough. He figured the boy would be a willing prostitute if he was addicted to heroine and looking for a fix. He's going to stay here until he's done detoxing. I don't want Bobby or Angel to relapse because of temptation. He's unusually quiet. He won't tell you if he's hurting or if something is wrong, so you're gonna have to make yourself into Miss Cleo. I recommend a night light for his room. Though he hasn't had a proper education with all of his moves, he's highly intelligent. He's also severely underweight, so keep an eye out for any problems with him eating. I'd like to say we'll get it up here, but with him going through withdrawals..."

"He won't want to eat anything. Thank you, Anna. I'll have a room ready for him when he's ready to come home." Evelyn looked one last time at the boy laying on the other side of the glass. "I hope you catch the bastards who hurt him, Anna. And, I hope they suffer for what they did."


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn brought Bobby with her to pick up Jack. The poor boy had been in the hospital all alone for over a week. Evelyn had only been able to stop by twice to let Jack become familiar with her. She had sat in the room and talked to him, but he had remained unresponsive. Bobby had not been allowed in there due to his prior drug problem. Anna was waiting for her outside of Jack's room. The two women hugged. "How are you Anna?"

"I'm good Evelyn." Anna turned to Bobby and hugged him as well. "Behaving yourself, Bobby?" He was the first lost cause Anna had laid on Evelyn's doorstep. Anna had never found him a home, but Evelyn had made one for him. Though they never spoke of it, Bobby was probably the only reason her lost causes were leading normal lives.

Bobby hugged Anna tightly. He had been there every time Evelyn had picked up a new foster kid and he could tell already that he was about to start calling this new kid brother. It was always bad when Evelyn cried while she said her prayers. She hadn't cried this much since she had welcomed Angel into their home. "Doing the best I can."

"Jack's clean, finally. He really had a drive to kick the drugs from his system. He looks weak, but underneath I think he's really strong, Evelyn." Anna knocked on the door and opened it. "Jack, Evelyn and Bobby are here to take you home."

Bobby looked sadly at the pathetic boy sitting on the hospital bed. He couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds sopping wet. His eyes darted around searching first Anna, then Evelyn, and resting suspiciously on Bobby. Bobby managed a weak smile and the boy looked away quickly.

Evelyn approached Jack slowly. She could see him studying Bobby. "Jack, how are you sweetie?" She set a hand on his shoulder and was not surprised when he tensed up beneath her gentle touch. "Jack, this is my eldest son, Bobby. Don't be rude, Bobby, say 'hello.'"

Bobby tossed a hand in the air casually for a moment before stuffing it back in his pocket. "Hi." He could see the boy's breath quicken visibly. "You need me to get your bags for you?" He could see Jack wringing his bandaged wrists. Evelyn had told him only what he had needed to know and because he was home most of the time, Bobby had needed to know that Jack had tried to take his life.

"Jack, you'll make them bleed again if you keep rubbing them like that." Evelyn rested a hand on top of Jack's to still him and looped her arm though his. "Bobby will get your bag, everything else has already been set up at the house for you."

Jack let Evelyn lead him down the hallways and out into the warm air. It was the first time he'd been outside in weeks. He squinted at the blinding bright sun light. Jack pulled his hood up over his head. Evelyn had seemed nice enough but he knew all too well how appearances could be deceiving. You never really knew someone until they got you behind closed doors, and even then sometime it took time for the truth to come out. He slipped into the back seat and Bobby handed him his bag. He stared out the window the whole drive home. Evelyn and Bobby made small talk, occasionally trying to include him, but he was tired. He rested his head against the glass and started to nod off. It wasn't long before the car stopped and he looked up at the average looking two story house. It was better than most of the neighborhoods he had lived in, but was considered run down by most people's standards. Evelyn and Bobby were already waiting on the sidewalk for him to get out of the car. When he stepped out of the car, Bobby reached out to grab his bag.

Bobby noticed how the young boy flinched when he reached for the bag. "Chill out Cracker Jack." He should have been prepared for the slight tap on his shoulder from Evelyn. He always wanted to laugh when she popped him like that. She really couldn't hurt a fly.

"No name calling, Bobby. You know better." Evelyn led both of the boys into the house. She was greeted warmly by Angel and Jeremy. They greeted Bobby as well, but when they went to welcome Jack, he nearly took off out of the house. Bobby barely grabbed his shirt in time to keep him inside the house. "Jack, no one's going to hurt you." Evelyn could see Jack starting to freak out under Bobby's grip so she stepped in. She grabbed Jack's bag in one hand and took Jack's arm in the other. "Boys, why don't you go warm the oven for me, while I get Jack situated." She ushered Jack in past the Jeremy and Angel and up the stairs. "You'll have this room all to yourself. Bobby is in the next room and Angel and Jeremy share the room across the hall. My room is downstairs. The bathroom is downstairs next to the kitchen." She sat Jack's bag down on the bed. "They brought me your stuff from your previous home. I put everything in the closet."

Jack sat down on the bed next to his bag. "Thank you." His voice sounded quiet even to himself.

"Jack, you need to know that no one here will hurt you. I know the boys seem kind of intimidating, but they're really good boys. They won't bother you." She sat on the bed next to him and put an arm around him. "Supper will be ready in an hour. You can come down and socialize with the boys if you want, or you can set your stuff up here. I'll send one of the boys up when supper is ready." She patted his hand before standing up and leaving him alone in his new room.

Jack sat for a few moments. He was unsure of what he was waiting for, but this home just seemed too good to be true. When he felt that he was truly alone he went to the closet and pulled out his shabby bags. He put his clothes away in the dresser. That was all he really had, clothes. No one had bought him anything that lasted. His eyes were drawn to the guitar in the corner and he didn't see the harm in picking it up and strumming a few cords. He plucked out a song quietly and was startled when he looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway. Jack quickly sat the guitar down on the bed and stood up. Surely this man would beat him now.

"That was pretty good." Bobby took a step into the room and Jack nearly tripped over his own feet backing farther away from Bobby.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked." Jack felt his heart quicken as Bobby blocked the only exit available to him. He should have known better than to touch something that wasn't his.

"You can have it if you want it. Evelyn bought it for me when I was sixteen. I took lessons for a year or so, but I got no talent for it." Jack didn't look up at him, still hadn't even taken his hood down. It was an awkward silence until Bobby remembered why he had come up. "Suppers ready."

Jack waited until Bobby had left the room before he put the guitar back in the corner where he had found it and headed downstairs. The other boys were already seated around the table as was Evelyn. He took the empty seat between Bobby and Evelyn and kept his head down.

"Please take your hood off, Jack. No hats at the dinner table." Evelyn's smile didn't reach Jack's down turned eyes. She knew he needed kindness, but he also needed structure and discipline. It was a balancing act that had taken her many years to perfect. Each child who had come to her had lived in a turbulent home that lacked a routine.

Jack slowly removed his hood, and tried to ignore the collective gasp from the other boys at the table. He knew his face looked horrible. His last foster father had really worked one over on him. He trembled at the memory of that last beating and had to stop his thoughts from wandering to his last days in that home.

"Thank you, Jack. Now, I think introductions are in order before we begin eating, don't you?" She looked around at the other boys seated around the table. She knew what Anna had known, that Jack was meant to be one of her boys. He was now and would forever be a Mercer. "Go on introduce yourselves, don't be rude."

"I'm Bobby. I'm Evelyn's eldest son. I'm twenty-one and I work down town at an auto shop." Bobby didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn to this kid. He had the moment he laid eyes on him at the hospital. Someone had done this kid real bad in his life. Bobby knew how that felt and was determined to protect him.

"I'm Jerry. I'm Evelyn's second son. I'm eighteen. I'll graduate this year." Jerry smiled at Evelyn's approving look. It was her goal that they would all graduate high school. She had worked miracles with Bobby.

"I'm Angel. I'm sixteen, a sophomore this year, and really bad at English." He smiled, as did the others around the table. Jack still hadn't looked up.

Jack knew he was expected to say something, but he couldn't make his mouth work. He could feel his hands shaking in his lap as he stared blankly at the table. She would kick him out for sure, or worse. Foster parents didn't like it when you couldn't conform to normal way of the house. He was unprepared when Evelyn made his introductions for him.

"Jack is fifteen. He'll be a freshman when he starts school." Evelyn nodded her head. "Well, everyone dig in. Don't be shy."

Jack stared at the plate of food the old lady had set in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to lift a forkful of food to his mouth. He hadn't been hungry since he'd woken up in the hospital and right now was no different. The nurses had taken to watching him while he ate his meals to ensure that he was getting some food in him.

"What's the matter, kid? Don't like potatoes?" Bobby's boisterous voice echoed through the hall. He didn't mean to be loud, it just kind of always happened. Even jerry and Angel could see that Bobby had taken a liking to the kid right away.

"Bobby, enough. He'll eat when he's ready." Evelyn's soft voice demanded respect without ever striking fear. She dabbed her mouth with the napkin. Most of the boys had finished their meals, as well as seconds and had cleared their dishes from the table when Evelyn finally cleared her plate to the sink. The other boys were playing some video game in the living room and Jack still hadn't touched his food. She knelt down next to Jack and clasped one of his hands in her own. She could see pain and fear in his eyes. He was a lost soul that needed a home. "Jack, I have to go to work now. Are you going to be okay here with the boys?" Evelyn could feel his hands start to tremble. "They won't hurt you, I promise. If I thought they might, I wouldn't leave you alone with them, okay. I know you don't trust me right now, or my boys for that matter, but in time you'll realize that they won't hurt you." She could see the barest of nods from the young blond boy. "If you're not hungry you can put your plate in the fridge. There's always left overs in there as well as snacks so if you get hungry later, help yourself. If you need anything, just let Bobby know; and if you need me, my number is on the refrigerator. You can call me anytime and I'll come home." It broke Evelyn's heart to have to leave him on his first night home, but she had to put food on the table for her boys and keep a roof over their heads.

Jack watched Evelyn stand up and collect her keys. He didn't hear what she said to others in the living room. He picked up a green bean and put it in his mouth. He felt the memories flooding him.

_Jack didn't know what he had done wrong as Damon stormed into the kitchen, but Jack knew he had done something wrong. The plate flew past his head and smashed into the counter behind him. He felt something warm and sticky run down his neck. He would later find out that a shard of the plate had clipped his ear._

"_How dare you think you can just help yourself to my stuff?" Damon shoved the bag of cookies in Jack's face. He dropped the bag on the floor and started pulling off his belt._

"_I didn't have any cookies, I swear." Jack truly didn't know what it was that he was supposed to have done._

"_You little fat-ass! You just can't enough food here is that it? Are we starving you?" He brought the belt down on Jack's face._

_Jack cried, the tears were streaming down his face as he shielded his head from the repeated blows of the leather strap. "I didn't take any. I swear." He could see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. There was pity in her eyes, but not enough to make her want to do something about it._

_In Jack's memory Damon morphed into Walter. He had cornered Jack after only a week. "You little fat-ass. No supper for you tonight." He had pinched the flesh on Jack's bare side. "My customers don't want a little heifer. They want a little boy." Walter had given him the razor that day and had forced him to shave every inch of hair off of his body. He hadn't had much to shave, which had pleased Walter greatly. He had been forced to stand naked in the living room while Walter inspected every inch of his body._

Jack snapped himself out of the memory. It hadn't been until much later when he learned that Elizabeth had been sneaking the cookies and letting him take the blame for it. He hadn't understood why a grown woman had to sneak cookies in her own house, but he didn't question most things that Damon had done. Walter, well he just tried not to think about Walter. He put his plate in the refrigerator, and paused in the doorway. He would have to walk past the others in order to get upstairs. He didn't want to face them alone, but he had no choice. He couldn't just stay in the kitchen all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby awoke with a start. There was screaming and he went into the hallway to locate the source. He quickly discerned that it was coming from Jack's bedroom and he rushed into the dimly lit room. The young boy was thrashing around, tangled up in the bed sheets. "Jack!" Bobby shouted, shaking the boy's shoulders gently to try and wake him up. When Jack finally came to, all he could do was sob into Bobby's t-shirt, clutching at him for dear life. Bobby didn't know what to do so he just sat on the bed and held Jack. He could see that everyone in the house had come to Jack's room and now Evelyn was shooing them back to bed.

Once Evelyn had gotten Angel and Jerry settled back into their own room, she turned her attention to the duo sitting on the bed. She had hoped that someone would be able to touch Bobby's heart like this and she had found just the angel to do it. "Are you boys going to be alright?"

Bobby tried to pull away from Jack, but Jack held tight to the fabric. Bobby nodded his head. "Yeah Ma, we'll be fine." He watched Evelyn nod her head and take off downstairs to her room. "You, okay Jack?" He massaged small circles on Jack's back, trying to calm him down. He could feel the boy's tears soaking through his shirt.

When Jack finally finished crying, he felt drained. He looked up at Bobby's expectant face and he felt a twinge of shame. He had woken up the whole house. "I'm sorry." He pulled away from Bobby's embrace, but Bobby didn't leave.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Bobby was tired, but he couldn't just walk away. He could remember waking Evelyn up with his nightmares all those long years ago, and she had never deserted him.

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest. "It was just a bad dream." He could see Bobby staring at the bandages on his wrists and he pulled his sleeves down over them.

Bobby wondered what kind of past this kid had. None of the Mercer boys were without scars in that regard. They had all come from numerous broken homes. "We all got scars and bad dreams, Jackie Boy..."

"Don't call me that." Jack's boldness seemed to stun himself as well as Bobby. "I'm sorry." He braced himself for the blow he knew was coming. He could feel himself shaking. But, he never wanted to hear that nickname again.

"I ain't gonna hit you, Jack. I was just saying that we all got pasts here. You need someone to talk to, might as well be me." Bobby stood up and stretched. He had started towards the door when Jack's voice called out to him weakly.

"Please, don't go." Jack felt the tears stinging his eyes. He wanted to trust Bobby, and was surprised when Bobby sat back down on the bed. Jack let himself lean back into Bobby's arms. "I don't remember what I was dreaming. It was just a lot of pain and darkness." His eyes turned shamefully to the night light on the wall. "I don't like the dark."

"I don't care much for the dark either." Bobby sat on the bed, holding Jack. "My real dad used to get drunk and he'd smash all the lights in the house. Wouldn't replace them for a week or so."

"Zach and Miriam used to get high and lock me in the closet for hours at a time. I could always hear the cockroaches and rats scurrying around in there. They used to tell me that if I didn't look for them they would bite me and once they smelled my blood they'd climb all over me and eat me." Jack buried his face against Bobby's chest and shivered. "I know it's not true, but it doesn't make the feeling any less real."

"No one is going to hurt you here, Cracker Jack. You gotta believe that." Bobby had hoped that using the nickname would help lighten the mood, but Jack seemed un-phased by it.

"They all say that." Jack looked up into Bobby's brown eyes and for once Jack almost believed him. Lord knows he wanted to believe someone. "All those social workers used to say was how no one would hurt me and I would like this house so much, and every house was worse than the last."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They used to tell me the same thing. Angel and Jerry got the same bullshit stories too; but Evelyn, she's not like most people. You think I would have stayed this long if she treated me bad? She's got a kind heart. Hell, you're trusting me right now and she's much more trustworthy than I am." He could see Jack's eyes getting heavy. "Why don't you get some sleep, okay?" Bobby started to get up, but Jack's fist remained clenched around his shirt. Bobby sighed and rested his head against the wall. Apparently he would be sleeping here for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke as the bright sunlight streamed into the room past his curtains. He rubbed his eyes and realized that he was not alone in his bed. Bobby was sitting up, his head resting back against the wall above the headboard, slightly snoring. Jack sat up quickly and startled Bobby awake. "Sorry."

"Kid, you need to stop using that word. You didn't do anything wrong." Bobby stretched. He noticed how Jack didn't shy away from him as much today as he was yesterday, but maybe it was just too early in the morning. He figured that sharing a bed with someone did that to a person. "I can smell Ma's cooking all the way up here, bacon and eggs. Why don't you get downstairs and get the shower before Angel hogs it; that pretty boy can be in there for hours." Bobby watched Jack gather up his clothes and head down stairs. Bobby followed after him shortly. "Smells good, Ma." Bobby hugged her and grabbed the cup of coffee she had set on the counter for him.

"That was sweet of you last night, Bobby." Evelyn smiled at Bobby's dismissive appearance. "He has someone he can trust now. You of all people know how important that is."

"I'm not exactly a great role model, Ma. You know me better than that." He thought about the 2 stolen Camaros he had sitting in the shop. He would have to get over there some time this weekend and get them painted so Mel could move them.

"You don't have to be perfect to be a role-model, Bobby." She set five plates of eggs, sausage, and toast on the table. "Why don't you call the other boys for me?" She filled three cups of orange juice and set them next to the younger boys' plates. Jerry and Angel filed in first, followed by Bobby and then by Jack. She noted how worn Jack's clothes were. They would have to get him some new ones soon. It would make the perfect brotherly bonding experience. "Everyone eat up." She had noticed last night, when she had come home that Jack hadn't touched his food. Even now, he was hesitant to eat anything on his plate. "Saturday is the day I clean the house, Jack. So for today, you and the boys are going to occupy yourselves. I thought you boys could do some shopping today. Jack and Angel need new clothes and shoes. We also need some household supplies. You can stop for ice cream or something afterwards. Make a day of it while I clean."

"Sounds like fun." Bobby took a drink of his coffee and shoveled more eggs into his mouth. It would give him time to stop by the shop and work on the cars for a while.

Angel smiled happily. "You know I always like new clothes." That had saved him from asking mom for the twenty bucks he needed to the get that rocking jacket he wanted.

Jerry set his plate on the counter. "I'm going to have to take a rain check. I already made plans to go out with Camille." Jerry could feel mom's disapproval even through her smile and wondered if for once it wasn't just his own conscience making him feel guilty.

"What do you say, Jack?" Bobby watched the frail boy nod his head. He still hadn't touched his food. "Eat up; now that pretty boy knows we're going shopping it won't take him long to get ready." Bobby stood to put his plate in the sink.

"Shut up, White Boy." Angel threw a piece of toast at Bobby. Bobby caught it with ease and took a bite out of it. Angel shook his head and took his plate to the sink as well.

"Bobby, be nice to your brother. Angel, don't throw food." Evelyn stood and started cleaning the dishes. She and Jack were now alone in the kitchen. "Jack, I would really like you to eat something. You look really underweight." She didn't turn around to see whether or not he would take her advice.

Jack took a small bite of his toast and set it back down on the plate. He tried to eat some of the eggs, but his stomach knotted up. Every time he tried to take a bite, memories flooded his head. He thought of Evelyn getting up early just to cook breakfast and forced himself to try, once more, to put something in his mouth but failed again and set his fork down. "I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry."

"That's alright, dear. Bring me your plate." Evelyn gave him a small smile and turned back to the sink, a little down hearted. She had to remind herself that this process would take time. You couldn't rush the healing process.

Jack stood, plate in hand when a ball flew under his feet. He pitched forward and the plate launched onto the floor, smashing into pieces. He rushed to pick up the broken pieces. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to break it."

Angel and Jerry had rushed in after the ball, but quietly slipped back out when they saw the mess they had created. They didn't go unnoticed from Evelyn's observant eyes, but she didn't call them out.

Evelyn could see Jack flinch as she approached to help him pick it up. "It's alright, Jack. Accidents happen." She set a hand gently on his shoulder. "Let me help you, dear." She could see tears forming in the young boys eyes. "What's wrong, Jack?"

It seemed like never ending tension and Jack couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle the anxiety of never knowing when that moment of pain was coming. The nurses at the hospital, yesterday with Bobby. It was all building in his mind. "Why can't you just hit me? Yell at me... Do something other than this?"

"Why do you want us to hit you, Cracker Jack?" No one had noticed Bobby standing in the doorway until he spoke. He approached the two slowly and knelt down on the other side of Jack. "Is that what they did to you? When you did something wrong they just hit you?" He watched Jack look away ashamed and nodded his head slowly.

"I have found, over the years, that people who hit others lack self control. It's not a very becoming trait. What do you think, Jack?" Evelyn could see fear in his eyes and she started to silently pray that one day the fear would leave him.

Was this a trap? Jack shrugged his shoulders. He kept his hands busy picking up the pieces of glass so he wouldn't have to look at either Evelyn or Bobby. He didn't deserve their kindness. Evelyn's hand finally stilled his own and he looked up at her. She looked near tears and he felt as if he had let her down again. He couldn't do anything right. "I'm..."

"I can clean this up; why don't you boys get going?" She forced a smile for Jack as Bobby pulled him to his feet. She started to work at picking up the remaining shards of glass. It had been almost five years since she had gone through this with Angel. He hadn't been this bad, but the fear had been there too. He had come into her home, distrusting and scared. She thanked the Lord for Bobby. Bobby still had his old self-esteem issues, though. He never thought he was good enough, no matter how many kids he helped. She supposed that if he ever did realize what a blessing he was, then he wouldn't be one any more.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby had walked all over the department store with Angel and Jack. Jack had grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a couple shirts, and some other basic necessities without even trying them on and tossed them into the cart. Angel was still sifting through racks picking out and trying on clothes. Jack now sat on the uncomfortable black bench next to Bobby, sipping a soda. "Come on Pretty Boy, we got other things to do today." Bobby sighed and leaned back; he hated clothes shopping. Angel was currently in the dressing room trying on yet another pair of jeans.

"Hey, unlike you ugly mothers I actually care about how I look." His voice was slightly muffled by the fitting room walls.

"Keep talking, Angel. I'll make your face look even uglier if you don't hurry up in there." Bobby chuckled and elbowed Jack playfully.

Jack wished he could take part of their playful banter, but he still felt like an outsider. His eyes wandered to all the passing people until they rested on a familiar face. He turned to Bobby quickly, hoping the man would not look over and see him. "Bobby, can we go now?"

It was a whisper in Bobby's ear, but the urgency was not lost on him. "What's wrong, Cracker Jack?" Jack's terrified blue eyes looked up at Bobby, pleadingly. Something had the kid spooked. Bobby surveyed the crowd around them, but saw no visible threat.

"I just really want to go, please." Jack wound his arm through Bobby's, holding on tightly

"Alright, we can go. Angel, we're going to grab the last few things on Ma's list. If you're not at register five when we get there, I'm leaving you here." Bobby stood, with Jack still on his arm and they pushed the cart down the aisle. Bobby grabbed what they needed and headed to the checkout.

"What's the rush Bobby?" Angel came just as they were getting ready to check out and tossed two more shirts into the cart.

"If I wanted to sit in a store all day, I'd have brought my girlfriend." Bobby loaded things onto the register belt.

"What girl? You ain't good looking enough to get a girl." Angel reached into the cart and helped Bobby start loading everything onto the belt.

"Yeah, well neither are you. La Vida Loca isn't a girl, she's a demon." Bobby looked one more time at the list and realized that he hadn't gotten the flour for Evelyn. "Jack, you think you can run and get a bag of flour real quick for me?"

Jack was torn between his fear of the man he had seen and his desire to finally help out. He nodded his head and took off down towards the food section. What were the odds of him running into the man anyway? He found the baking section and started to grab the bag of flour when he realized that he didn't know what kind to get. He had decided to bring both bags to the register when he felt someone grab his elbow and haul him to his feet. He looked up into all too familiar green eyes that rested above a still healing nose. Jack felt his legs go weak.

"Jackie Boy? I thought that was you." The man could feel the boy shaking as he held onto him. He let his other hand roam lower on Jack's body and squeeze his butt. The man licked at the tears that had started to flow down Jack's cheeks. "I heard that your daddy got himself into a little bit of trouble. You're not going around telling people his secrets are you? I'd have to hurt you real bad if you started doing something stupid like that." The man flashed his badge at the kid and watched Jack quickly shake his head. "That's a good boy. You know that no one would believe you if you did tell, don't you? Your word against mine. And as long as you keep your mouth shut, you won't have to see me again. Understood?"

Jack shook his head again and the man let go of his arm. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and it took all of his will power to not take off running down the aisles. In his haste to leave he had forgotten the flour completely and returned to Bobby empty handed.

Bobby knew something was wrong as Jack got closer to him. He could see the redness in his eyes and the tear stains on his face. He handed the money to Angel and led Jack outside. "What happened Jack?" His eyes searched the store front windows, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for.

Jack shook his head as Bobby's arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders.

"Jack, you need to trust me, okay. Tell me what happened." He had hoped that Jack would open up to him, but Jack just shook his head again. Bobby led Jack out to the beat up Ford and they got in. "Jack, did someone hurt you?" Bobby turned around in the front seat so he could face Jack, who had climbed into the back.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bobby. Please let it go." Jack pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

"Jack, do you trust me?" Bobby nudged Jack's knee, trying to get him to look up.

Jack had to think for a moment before he nodded his head. "Please don't make me talk about it." He could see the frustration in Bobby's eyes.

"Why don't we go back in and get that flour for Ma? What do you say?" He watched Jack's eyes go wide as he shook his head. He knew this tactic was low, but he backed into a corner on this one. "Is there someone in there you don't want to see?"

"I..." Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and started to talk when Angel banged on the trunk. Jack nearly jumped through the roof at the loud sound it made.

Bobby could have smacked Angel for his bad timing, but instead he just lifted the latch for the trunk. "How about we talk more when we get home, okay?"

Jack nodded his head, secretly hoping that Bobby would forget. He noticed the curious look that Angel and Bobby shared before Bobby started the car. Jack watched as the buildings passed, each one seeming to get more deteriorated than the last. "Where're we going?"

Bobby smiled at Jack in the rear view mirror. "I'm taking you guys to the shop."

"I ain't working on your cars Bobby. Jack may want to be your little grease monkey, but count me out. You can drop me off at Sofi's place." Angel shook his head to emphasize his point. There was no way he was going to ruin his good clothes to work on some stupid car.

"You want to go to Loca's place you can walk there." Bobby parked the car in back of the shop and motioned for Jack to follow him into the run down looking garage.

Angel rolled down the window and pulled out a magazine to read. "You go ahead if you want to play mechanic's apprentice. I'm staying right here in the car."

Jack got out of the car and followed Bobby into the garage. He watched as Bobby pulled his overalls on over his street clothes and Bobby pointed to a smaller pair. Jack slipped into them and had to roll up the pant legs and sleeves just so he could move.

Bobby ran his hands over the hood of a beautiful, but dingy looking silver car. The windows, lights and trim were covered with blue tarp pieces and duct tape. "Know what kind of car this is?" Bobby watched Jack shake his head. "It's a 2008 Chevy Camaro. It's got a 400 horsepower aluminum small-block v-8 engine. It's got a six speed manual transmission and an four wheel independent suspension chassis." Bobby opened the hood so Jack could take a look at the engine. "Doesn't look like much, but that's because we had to sand it down before it gets painted."

"Is it yours?" He leaned in to look at the engine. The rest of the car didn't look like much but the engine looked beautiful.

"I wish." Bobby waited until Jack was done looking and shut the hood. "Want to help me paint it?"

"Can I?" Jack couldn't remember painting anything, let alone something as cool as this.

"Sure you can." Bobby tossed a mask and goggles to Jack and put one on himself. He hooked the spray gun to the tank and tested the flow on a sheet of cardboard. "You ready?" He put the spray gun into Jack's hand. "Here's your trigger. You want to depress it and use a sweeping motion. Keep it about 8 inches from the car and when you reach the end of the line, go about two inches beyond before you stop the spray."

"What if I mess it up?"

"This is only the first coat. Even if you mess it up, no one will know." Bobby waited until Jack had gotten into a rhythm before he continued their conversation from earlier. "So, who'd you run into in the store?"

Jack felt his hands start to shake and he hurriedly finished the line he was working on. "I thought you said we'd talk at home." Jack found that he didn't feel as scared as he had earlier and wondered if maybe it was because he had something occupying his hands. He took a deep breath to calm himself and started another line.

"Yeah, well I figured this would be a little more private. Angel isn't going to come in here unless the car catches on fire. And Ma and Jerry aren't here so we don't have to worry about them either." Bobby watched the lines get more crooked as Jack's hands shook even worse. He was certain that Jack was going to clam up.

"You can't tell anyone, Bobby. Promise?" Jack didn't dare stop painting, he was afraid that if he stopped, he'd lose his nerve.

"I promise."

"I... My foster father used to bring guys home so they could..." Jack swallowed hard. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and his goggles were starting to fog up. He had to get this out before he got scared again. "have sex with me... I freaked out one time and I busted this guy's nose. I saw him in the store." He couldn't see through the goggles so he stopped painting. He was crying and he couldn't help it.

"Did he hurt you in the store?" Bobby felt his face flush with anger. He was there, right there and hadn't protected Jack. Bobby had known that something had spooked Jack and had sent him off on his own anyway. How stupid could he have been?

Jack shook his head furiously. He wouldn't let Bobby know how weak he was. Everyone told him that it wasn't his fault, but in the end they all looked at him with shame. Jack didn't want Bobby to look at him that way too. "He just waved and I freaked out."

"Are you sure nothing happened, Jack?"

Jack held the spray gun out to Bobby. "I don't want to paint any more."

Bobby sighed. "You don't have to paint anymore, Jack." Bobby took the spray gun and disconnected the hose. "I've got to clean this up. You can hang your overalls where you found them and I'll be out in jiffy, okay?" Bobby watched Jack nod his head and Bobby went into the other room to clean the nozzle. He took off his goggles and mask and rested his hands on the sink. He was so angry at the people who had hurt Jack and now he was angry with himself for letting one of those filthy bastards get their hands on him. He'd kill them all. He swore it to himself that he'd get rid of every last one. Bobby cleaned the nozzle and put everything back in it's place. He saw Jack sitting on an empty paint bucket near the front door.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack kept his head down.

"Nah, Jack. I ain't mad at you." Bobby paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He had lied. He had let those men use him. He had quit painting the car before they had finished it. There were so many things he had done that he deserved to be punished for.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**I warned you all in the summary about the awkward Bobby moment so here it is.**

The thunderstorm had knocked the power out and now Jack was laying on his bed in total darkness. He counted quietly to himself trying to calm his nerves. He was fifteen, he shouldn't have been afraid of the dark. A loud clap of thunder caused him to jump and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his bare feet touch the hard wood floor. He would swear that he could hear the rats scurrying around in the darkness and he had to remind himself that there were no rats here. He made his way to the door quickly, but quietly and slipped out into the hallway. Everyone else appeared to be asleep as he made his way to Bobby's bedroom. He knocked on Bobby's door, but got no answer. He pushed the door open a little ways and poked his head in. "Bobby?" When he still got no reply he stepped into the dark, mostly unfamiliar room. The shades were drawn and even the lightening barely made it into the room. "Bobby, are you awake?" Jack crept closer to Bobby's bed and almost toppled onto it.

The bed moved slightly, jostling Bobby awake. His eyes found Jack's pale frame standing at the edge of his bed and he propped himself up on his elbows. "Jack? What time is it?"

"I don't know. The power went out." He paused, and if he'd had enough courage he would have backed out and let Bobby go back to sleep; but his fear was stronger than his embarrassment. "Bobby, can I sleep with you?"

Bobby let himself fall back onto the bed and he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want." Jack fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, clenching and unclenching the fabric in his fists. "It's just really dark with the power out and I don't want to be alone."

"You ain't gotta sleep on the floor you little fairy." Bobby scooted closer to the wall and let Jack climb into bed with him. "You owe me, kid." Bobby laid there in the dark for a moment trying to go back to sleep until he realized that while he was tired, he felt wide awake. He felt Jack's hand brush up against his side.

Jack couldn't see Bobby and so he let his hand slide down the curve of Bobby's side until they found the waistband of Bobby's boxers. Jack kissed Bobby's stomach as he slid two fingers under the elastic band when Bobby's hands closed around his.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Bobby sat up, slipping the sheet higher to cover his lower half. He could feel his pulse jumping in his throat.

Jack felt Bobby move away from him and his cheeks felt hot. Was he disgusting to Bobby? "You said I owed you. I know my face looks bad, it's just that I thought you wanted..."

"Jesus, Jack. It's just an expression." Bobby's voice had been hushed until now and he silently scolded himself for raising his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'll go back to my room." Jack started to get up when he felt Bobby's hand gently grab a hold of his wrist, keeping him on the bed.

"You're a good looking kid, Jack, it's just that you shouldn't have to do that kind of stuff no matter what you owe someone."

"You're so nice to me, Bobby. I just want to make you happy." He had fucked up again. How was it that he always managed to do the wrong thing?

"If you want to make me happy, then make me a promise." Bobby's could see Jack nod his head. "Promise me that you'll always tell me the truth, no matter what."

"I promise." Jack watched Bobby lay back down on the bed, with just a little more space between them and he laid down as well.

They both lay awake staring at the ceiling, but neither could sleep now. Bobby broke the silence first. "When you do something... like that you should only do it with someone you love, someone that you're attracted to."

"Okay, Bobby." Jack thought about Bobby's words for a long moment before he spoke again. "What if I do love you, Bobby?"

Bobby propped himself up on one elbow so he could face Jack. "It's not exactly that kind of love, Jack." He could see the confusion plainly in Jack's eyes but he didn't really know how to explain it. How did you explain love to someone who's own parents hadn't wanted him? How did you learn to distinguish family love and attraction love? "Maybe you should talk to Ma about it. I don't know if you'd noticed it, Cracker Jack, but I'm not exactly smooth with the ladies myself."

"So, if you're a guy then you're not supposed to like other guys? Is that why you don't like me?" Jack didn't understand why the other men had paid to have their way with him, yet Bobby didn't want him at all.

"It's not that I don't like you, Jack. You're like my little brother." Bobby was treading deep water here and didn't know what to say. "What those men did to you was wrong. You're just a kid. You shouldn't be worried about this kind of thing, yet. Why don't you just talk to Ma about it in the morning?"

"Okay, Bobby."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning boys." Evelyn set the plates of food down on the table and sat down to eat. It surprised her when Jack started to eat without any prompting and she couldn't help but feel elated, as if some crucial part of the battle had been won. She kept quiet, fearing that if she made a fuss he would clam up again. She was also delighted to see that Bobby seemed to have noticed as well and was keeping equally as quiet. "I thought that you and I might spend the day together, Jack. What do you say?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." It had been three days since the thunderstorm and Bobby hadn't treated him any differently. He hadn't talked to Evelyn as Bobby had suggested, but Bobby didn't seem angry with him. Jack could feel that he had relaxed quite a bit since he had come to live with Bobby and Evelyn and the others.

"I'm going to go into the shop today, Ma. I got a game at the rink after that. I'll probably just grab something from the deli for supper." Bobby took a sip of his coffee. He had been itching to get back on ice, but Jack had been a priority. He had made a lot of progress over the past week, even his face was looking better.

Jack felt sadness creeping up on him as he watched Bobby toss his dishes in the sink and grab his coat. It would be the first day that he and Bobby weren't hanging out together. Angel and Jerry got up as well when they had finished eating. They had to leave for school.

"Would you like some more, Jack?" Evelyn had noticed that Jack had seemed to lose his appetite after Bobby had left. Over half his plate remained, but it was more than he'd eaten since he'd arrived. Evelyn had started to become really worried about his health.

"No, thank you." Jack stood up and joined Evelyn at the sink to help her wash the dishes.

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time to spend with you, Jack. I haven't had to be home every night for quite some time, well not since Bobby was younger." She stared out the window. Bobby had always been a handful, but once he found a purpose, he seemed to calm quite a bit.

"What was Bobby like when he was my age?" Jack could see the love Evelyn had for Bobby shining in her eyes and he wondered if anyone would ever have that look in their eyes when they talked about him.

Evelyn laughed. "Bobby was always a handful. I had been a foster mother for some time when Bobby landed on my doorstep. His father was... well he wasn't a nice man. Bobby went to his first foster home when he was eight, and got shuffled around quite a bit, and I dare say that like you, he fell through the cracks. He was quite a troublemaker to boot. He had already been arrested quite a few times before his thirteenth birthday. He came to my home just days after his thirteenth birthday. I had a hard time with him at first. He was struggling with a drug addiction and I helped him get clean. He didn't really have a desire to mingle with any of the other foster children that I took in from time to time. Jerry came to me when he was twelve, Bobby was sixteen at the time. Jerry was a very quiet child. He and Bobby hit it off quite well. Bobby was teaching him all sorts of ways to reek havoc in the house without getting caught. Of course by then I was onto Bobby's tricks. Jerry seemed to quiet Bobby while Bobby seemed to lure Jerry out of his shell. They made quite the duo at school and Bobby never let anyone pick on Jerry. Angel came along a year later." Evelyn smiled to herself. "My house has never been quiet since. The three of them are stuck together. Where one went they all went. When one was in trouble, they all were in trouble. And usually where there was trouble I was sure the three of them were behind it." Evelyn dried her hands on the towel and headed into the foyer.

"They don't seem like they're that close now." Jack followed Evelyn as she grabbed her coat and led him outside into the garden.

Evelyn knelt down and started pulling the weeds from her flowerbed. "They are all trying to define themselves. But, I know that when one of them is in trouble, the others are there to help. I'm sure they'll be that way with you as well."

"Why do you think that?" Jack wanted to pull at the weeds, but he wasn't sure what was weed and what was flower. The warm sun felt good on his back, he felt almost normal.

"I knew when Bobby came to me, that he'd never leave. I had the same feeling with Angel and Jerry." She smiled at him as he looked quizzically at the plants before him. "Pull these here, dear." She pulled a few weeds out of the earth and set them on the sidewalk behind them. "I had the same feeling the moment I set my eyes on you."

Jack pulled the weeds Evelyn had showed him. He felt his face grow warm. Was she actually saying that she wanted him? Why would she want him to stay?

"You're starting school on Monday, are you excited?" She watched him out of the corner of her eye as they worked.

"Bobby won't be going with me, will he?" It was a stupid question. Bobby was much too old to go to school, but Jack felt the need to ask anyway.

"Bobby can drop you off if you like. Jerry goes to advanced classes at the local community college, but Angel will be at the same school as you." Evelyn surveyed her newly weeded garden. "I think we're done out here for today. What do you say we go in and cool off with a nice cup of lemonade and some cookies?" Evelyn led Jack back into the house. She set a plate of cookies on the table and poured a couple glasses of lemonade. "So, Bobby said you play the guitar."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "A little, I guess."

"He tells me that you're quite good. Why don't you play for me?" Evelyn sat down at the table across from Jack.

Jack nodded his head and left to get the guitar from the upstairs bedroom. He hadn't touched the guitar since Bobby had told him he could have it. Somehow it just never felt right in his hands, almost like he wasn't worthy of owning it. He shrugged the thoughts from his head as he grabbed the guitar and headed back downstairs. He sat down on the chair and plucked a few chords. He tuned it and plucked a few more. "What do you want me to play?"

"Oh, I don't know. Play whatever you feel." Evelyn closed her eyes as Jack started to play. The sorrowful chords danced a beautiful melody in her ears. She could feel pain and joy in his music and it left her in tears. She opened her eyes only when Jack stopped suddenly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Jack set the guitar across his lap and traced the the worn scratches where Bobby had long ago etched his name.

Evelyn smiled at him warmly. "Music speaks to people, Jack. That was beautiful. It speaks of pain, and longing, but also of joy and love. You have a gift."

Jack blushed and looked down. "Thank you." Damon's voice was screaming inside his head and he tried to push it away.

"You look troubled, Jack. What are you thinking about?" Evelyn could see the emotion playing across Jack's eyes even as his face remained blank. She wondered how long ago he had learned to hide his feelings.

"One of my foster mothers, Elizabeth, bought me a guitar for my birthday. I used to play when she and I were home alone. I didn't hear Damon come in afternoon and he got really mad at me. He didn't think I could play well at all."

"Damon sounds like a very angry man. Most often people who find fault in others, only do so because they find more fault in themselves." Evelyn reached across the table and clasped one of Jack's hands in her own. "You have a gift, Jack. It would be a crime against humanity not to use it." She watched him nod his head silently.

Jack felt the silence hang in the air between them as she sipped her lemonade. He took a drink from his own glass to wet his drying throat. "How do you know when you love someone?" The question surprised Jack as it slipped past his lips, but Evelyn looked as I she'd been expecting it for some time now.

Evelyn set down her glass and thought for a moment. "There are many different types of love. Each of them feels differently."

"Walter...."

"Walter was incapable of love, Jack. You have to remember that. What those men did to you wasn't love either." She could see Jack's eyes starting to water. "When you love someone you want to shelter them and keep them safe. Love fills your heart and makes you so happy that you just want to burst."

Jack wiped his eyes and kept them trained on the guitar in his lap. He wanted to ask Evelyn if she thought that anyone could love him that way, but he was afraid of the answer. He was broken. He had heard the nurses say so; even his social worker had said it. No one would want someone who was as broken as he was.

**Author's Note: I just wanted to take this time to thank all of my anonymous reviewers. I do read and appreciate your comments. I'm glad you all like my story and thank you all for being so patient with me. I know my posting is erratic sometimes. Two one weekend and then you don't get the next for a week. Sorry, loves. I don't anticipate you guys having to wait too long for another chapter though.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sat quietly on the steps of the school waiting for Bobby. It wasn't far to house. He could walk it, but he was having a hard time making his feet move. Had Bobby forgotten about him? Had it all bee too good to be true? Jack checked his watch again. Evelyn had given it to him this morning before breakfast. Bobby was almost half an hour late. Jack stood up and started to the edge of the school grounds. It was only a few blocks. Was he really too scared to walk home? Jack forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He kept his eyes down and gripped the strap of his backpack tightly. At the end of the first block he still hadn't managed to take his eyes off his feet. He narrowly missed stepping out in front of a car. The horn honked and he had to fling himself backwards onto the sidewalk to avoid being hit. Jack landed hard, scraping his elbow and spilling a few books out of his bag. His breath was coming in short ragged bursts when the driver made his way around the car and to the sidewalk.

"You need to watch where you're going. I could have hit you...."

Jack shivered as the all too familiar voice trailed to a halt. _Get up. Get up and walk away. That's all you have to do._ But, Jack couldn't make himself do anything.

"I just keep running into you, don't I?" The police officer knelt down in front of Jack and started putting the fallen books back into the bag.

Jack didn't have to look up to know that there were green eyes and a busted nose looking down at him. He should have just stayed at the school and waited for Bobby. He should have been watching where he was going. This was all his own fault.

"Where do you live? I'll give you a lift." The man looked down at the trembling figure before him and felt himself stir. There would be plenty of time for a side trip before he was missed by anyone.

Jack felt his legs come back to him and he stood up quickly. "I don't need a ride." He stood there staring at the man who was holding his backpack. He wouldn't get in the car. Jack felt his resolve start to melt and he had to look away from the man's intense gaze. "Can I have my back pack, please?" Jack held his hand out for the bag, but the man pulled it just out of his reach. Jack returned his arm to his side.

"Where do you live, son?" His voice was commanding. He didn't like the kid's new attitude. After several moments of tense silence the man spoke again. "I can take you down to the jail if you don't want to tell me where you live."

_You can't let him put you in that car. What's your address? Think, Jack, think!. "_I live with Evelyn Mercer."

"Oh, so now you're a Mercer and you think you're a big shot, huh?" The man stepped closer to Jack and the boy backed away. "I've collared that little punk, Bobby. Don't think I won't do the same to you. Get in the car."

Jack took another step back. He knew he had to stall for time. There had to be some way out of this. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when he opened his mouth.

"Is there a problem here, officer?" Bobby's voice came from behind Jack.

"Is this another one of your little punk brothers, Bobby?" The officer backed a step away from Bobby, almost as if he wasn't ready to tangle with the eldest Mercer brother. "You should tell him to watch where he's going. He damn near walked in front of my cruiser." The officer held the backpack out to Jack.

Jack took his backpack without looking up at the officer.

"Yeah, well he kinda spaces out sometimes. I'm sure he'll be more careful from now on. Come on, Jack." Bobby clapped Jack on the shoulder and lead him across the road. "Is that the guy you saw in the store?"

Jack knew he couldn't speak without the tears falling so he simply nodded his head. He was unprepared when Bobby pulled him into a hug and he started sobbing against Bobby's chest.

"I'm sorry Jack." Bobby held the sobbing boy tightly and fought for control of his own emotions. That was twice now he'd failed Jack. There wouldn't be a third time. Bobby was going to make damn sure of it. "He's not going to hurt you anymore, Jack."

"You promise, Bobby?" Jack's words were muffled against Bobby's chest, but he didn't want to move out of the only protective embrace he'd ever known.

"I promise, Jack." Bobby looked down at the head of dirty blond hair. "Let's go home." When they had arrived home Jack went upstairs and Bobby went to the kitchen. Evelyn was tending to supper when he sat down at the table. "We're keeping him, right Ma?" Bobby kept his eyes down. Evelyn always knew when you were guilty of something, even if you hadn't done that something yet.

"Of course we are, Bobby. Do you think I should tell him tonight?" Evelyn stirred the stew that was heating on the stove and added some pepper.

"Yeah, I think tonight would be a good night. You need me to get everyone for supper?" Bobby stood up when Evelyn nodded her head. He went upstairs to the room Jerry and Angel shared. They were both sitting on their beds with open books.

"What's up Bobby?" Jeremiah was the first to look up and see the look of determination on Bobby's face. That look could only mean trouble.

"I need you guys to invite Camile and Sophie over after Ma goes to work tonight." Bobby closed the door behind him so Jack wouldn't hear them talking.

"I smell an ass-kicking..." Angel looked up from his book, almost happy to have something to do tonight. Jerry's amused look mirrored his own.

"I found one of the guys who hurt Jack. He's a cop." Bobby watched their smiles fade.

"That's some serious time, Bobby." Jerry closed his book. "This kid's not even one of us."

"You better grow a stronger backbone, Jerry or I'm gonna break it." Bobby had expected them to back him. "You know what? You don't want to come with me fine. But I'm going."

"You ain't going alone, Bobby. I'm coming. You know he's one of Jerry. Don't even play like you don't." Angel stood up and tossed his book on the bed.

"The guy's a cop, Bobby. Do you know what kind of time we'd get for assaulting a cop?" Jerry stood up to join Bobby and Angel. "This is stupid and you know it."

"So.... What? We just let him get away with what he did to Jack?" Bobby couldn't believe that Jerry was punking out on them now.

Jerry looked for a moment at Angel and then at Bobby. "Nah. He can't get away with that."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Angel clapped Jerry on the back and opened the door.

"Don't seem too happy or Ma will know that some thing's up."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack kept his eyes down as he picked lightly at his food. The others were going somewhere tonight and leaving him at home and he couldn't deny that it hurt. He was trying hard not to let it show. Evelyn wasn't supposed to know that the others were going out. He put a piece of broccoli in his mouth and concentrated on chewing it.

Evelyn could feel the tension radiating off of Jack. She let the boys all think that she was oblivious, but she knew that they had something planned for after she went to work. She had prayed before supper that whatever it was they were doing wouldn't land them in much trouble. The last thing any of her boys needed was trouble. She wiped her mouth and set her napkin down on the table. "Jack, the boys and I have talked and we'd like you to stay here with us. Permanently."

Jack paused at her statement and the rest of the world seemed to move on without him. Jack looked around that table as the others ate. Jerry and Angel just kept eating, but Bobby seemed tense as he took a drink of his soda. Were they really all okay with Evelyn wanting to keep him? He couldn't lie to himself. He wanted to stay so badly. He wanted to call this place home and not have to worry about what kind of home he would end up in next. "Why would you want to keep me?" He met Evelyn's gaze; it was warm and kind.

"Eat your food you little spaz. We like you here, so we want you to stay. What's so wrong with that?" Bobby caught the warning look from Evelyn and took a bite of his food.

"Bobby, don't call your brother names. It's settled as long as you want to stay." Evelyn smiled warmly at Bobby, so her tone wouldn't be so harsh. Bobby was always trying to help in his own way, even if his efforts were sometimes misguided. She let the silence hang on the air for a moment before sipping at her tea.

"You didn't answer my question." It was unlike Jack to be so forward, and it seemed weird even to himself, but he had to know. He looked around the table at the others. They were all looking at him as if he had sprouted a third eye, but he was determined. He couldn't stay somewhere if he wasn't wanted. He remembered what it had felt like knowing that they were only counting down the days until you were gone.

"Why would we want to keep you? You're a sweet boy. I told you I had a feeling about you, Jack. You were destined to be a Mercer." Evelyn wanted to reach across the table and hold Jack. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she knew he was not ready to understand. No matter how much he wanted this, he was still too afraid. She tried to move the conversation forward. "Would you like to stay and become a Mercer, Jack?"

Jack felt his face growing red as everyone watched him. He could no longer hold Evelyn's gaze so he looked down at his plate. "I'd like to stay."

"It's settled then. I'll talk with Anna and we'll get the paperwork started tomorrow morning." Evelyn could see Bobby out of the corner of her eyes. His smile was mirroring her own, as were Angel and Jerry's. Somehow there was a completeness to the house that had been missing before. Evelyn placed her plate in the sink and kissed Jack's forehead before heading out to work. "Try not to get into too much trouble tonight boys." She called over her shoulder as she took one last look at her four boys at the dinner table.

Bobby watched Evelyn leave and he could feel the weight of her gaze. She knew they were up to something. Somehow, she always knew when to expect trouble. Bobby let Jerry and Angel call their girlfriends over. "I'd like you to stay home for this, Jack. But you're one of us now. It's your call."

"You're going to find that cop aren't you?" Jack watched Bobby nod his head. "Why?"

"We protect our family, Jack. He hurt you once and he thinks he can do it again. He's not going to stop coming after you unless we make him." Bobby stood as Angel joined them in the kitchen. "So you wanna come?"

"Bobby, the girls'll be over in fifteen minutes." Angel stood in the doorway watching his brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack followed closely behind Bobby as they walked down the unfamiliar streets. He could feel his heart racing as he followed his brothers through the darkness. Brothers... He liked the sound of that. It all seemed odd. He thought it should be raining, or at least cloudy. But the stars were shining; he couldn't see them in the city lights, but he knew they were there.

Bobby looked at Jack often as they made their way across town. He wasn't sure Jack would be able to handle this, but he was determined. Bobby stopped them at the end of an alley. "You sure you're ready for this, Jack?"

In truth, Jack felt about as far from ready for this as possible, but he couldn't turn chicken now. They were doing this for him. Jack looked up from the sidewalk first at Jerry. Jerry gave him a weak smile, but in that smile was conviction. It was a smile that told Jack that they were in this together no matter what. Jack then turned his eyes to Angel, who looked itching to get down to business. Bobby... Well, Bobby looked kind of proud and Jack couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone being proud of him. "I'm ready, Bobby." Bobby nodded and lead them out into a dark alleyway where a lone police car stood. The cop in question was not in his patrol car, but leaning against it, with a young male prostitute in front of him. It hit close to home for Jack and he gripped the bat tighter in his hand. He thought for a moment as if he might lose his dinner, but he forced the urge down. His three brothers pulled their ski masks down and Jack followed suit. The officer wasn't aware of their approach until Angel's bat connected with the back of his head. It made a sickening smack sound and the officer tumbled forward onto the ground in front of his car.

The stunned prostitute tried to get to his feet, but only succeeded in falling backward onto the dirty pavement. He looked up, obviously frightened by the four masked men.

"You ain't a part of this. Get out of here and keep your mouth shut." Jerry's voice was cold and convincing. The young male didn't even try to look back as he ran out of the alley.

Jack watched as Bobby grabbed the prone officer's gun. He knelt close to the cop. "Isn't it serve and protect officer? Or am I missing something? I mean, where's hiring prostitutes while you're on duty and molesting kids part of your protocol, you sick fuck?" Jack slammed the bat down on the cop's back and the cop groaned.

The cop rolled onto his stomach. "I know who you are, you little punks... You think you'll get away with this?" The cop looked up at the four men standing above him. He'd know that Mercer punk's voice anywhere. "I'll make sure you're all in a cell before morning."

"You ain't saying shit, Pig!" Angel's bat once again connected with the cop, this time nailing him in the stomach.

The cop doubled over momentarily, then started trying to get back on his feet. "You punks really think you'll get away with this?" He looked up at the boy standing in front of him; the smallest of the four, obviously Jack.

"You think you got away with what you did to me? You think that I'm so stupid as to think I'm the only one?" Jack's voice sounded much stronger than he felt. The others were why he had come. There was no one willing to stand up for them. They didn't have three brothers willing to sacrifice their freedom for them. "I won't let you hurt them again." Jack swung the bat. It missed the cop's head by inches and smashed the front headlight on his patrol car. The cop hunkered down as he looked up at Jack. "I didn't miss by accident. If I ever see you again my brothers and I will be back. And next time I won't hesitate and I won't miss."


End file.
